The Undying Wolverine
by ChaosNCr4zy
Summary: A trio of faces that he since been forgotten in the life of one Logan James Hewlette return to his resting place, only hours since Laura had placed him there. Their plan? To return the wolverine to his true former glory.


"Its been hours, how can we be so sure this will work?"

"He has died from much worse"

It took much longer than expected to retreive the body. Hours of shifting rocks and grunted complaints. A tip from a familiar face in the ranks of the half mechanical men known only as the greivers might change the fate of a decrepite old foolish warrior, who walked with rare metal in his knuckles and gold in his heart, dirty and dented as it may be.

You might know of one Eric Lensher. A jewish boy, who had lived far too long ,old and wrinkled and disgusted by humanity, a character who had long been protected from the mind of the late Proffesor X. Indeed he wore that protection now, heavy as it had felt in his later years. That oh so recognisible helmet.

Magneto, The master of metal. Who would have thought he would be the one to save the Wolverine.

He was in good company, rest assured, under the watchful eyes of one aged Ororo Monroe and Kurt Wagner, or as more well known, Storm and The Nightcrawler. Remarkable beings that they were they were also well prepared, Though both had little faith in the old manipulative bastard who had caused them so much trouble

On the subject of their activitys, they were here to investigate and hopefully return James Hewlette to life though, Weapon X being in the state he was before his passing, would need more than half an hour to sit and heal. The poor bastard was poisoned and broken and old, so there were careful and tentative steps that would need to be taken.

Magneto twitched a finger, stepping forward on assisted limbs, toying with the disks of metal beneath his skin. Because of his age and deteriorating body, his mind and will power aided him in his movement, a sign that his time was passing, though he was feelin rather optimistic with todays events. After all even if he planned to return him, he had outlived the notorious mutant he oh so despised.

"You will need the serum to hand, kurt, so do fill a needle and watch closely"

Eric placed his hands on Logans chest, noting the dull cold of the skin. In a quick movement his splayed his fingers so the tips lifted over the flesh and with a sudden jerk the body began to twitch and jolt.

Logan would not live long if the spitefully toxic metal remained in his skin and so eric sought to remove it, and as his hands were slowly pushed up from Logans chest, metal bars filled the space between, rising from the body through small holes above his sternum.

He had to stop and start a few times finishing with around eight bars of metal each a foot long and an inch in diameter. Indeed the weight lifted from his bones would be significant.

"Ororo do prepare the weather, kurt if you would, into his chest"

Kurt nodded curtly and stabbed the needle straight into his sternum, injected a full bottle of the green serum straight into the unmoving bloodstream. Kurt barely had a second to step away before ororo gestured quickly, her eyes white. Thunder rumbled and a sharp bolt of lightning colided with logans body.

The corpse jerked harshly before settling back onto the ground, smoking lightly and a little charred.

"'vat now?" Kurt muttered.

"Should i strike him again?"

"If you were to do that i beleive you would cause more harm than good my dear" Eric smiled. This was simply pseudo science, for non such as James Howlette had ever existed, so Erics guidance was based purely on assumption. That and the knowledge he couldnt really make things worse.

He chose to wait, and so they did, sitting upon tree logs, smattered with droplets of dried blood. Eventually the sun dropped below the sky and night fell, the three had eventually fallen to rest, woken only by a ragged cry.

Upon the rocks overlooking the lake stood a ragged bloody figure, his hair grey and his eyes wild, sharp bony potrusions stuck out from his hands, one to fill each space betwixt his knuckles.

He had yet to question his life only roaring his pained rage at the sky, confusion at the colour that he didnt understand.

The wolverine was alive and much more dangerous than he had been in his last ten years.

He fell to his knees, the claws withdrawing into his hands. Though he himself hadnt noticed, the wounds from said claws had closed almost immediately, barely a fresh drop spilled.

"My boy you need a shave" said an oh so familiar voice.

He glanced to his once enemy, looked Eric straight in his smug face and felt only tired, he remembered only snippets though something stuck with him.

"Magneto, Eric" logan muttered. He didnt have the energy to question the mans presence. He was so tired, his eyes heavy, he needed sleep so damn badly. Still the question grated upon his nerves, quietly rubbing holes in his brain. "Where is my daughter, where is laura?"


End file.
